Episode 171
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Nami |rating=10.4 |rank=8 }} "Howling Burn Bazooka!! Luffy vs War Demon Wiper" is the 171st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime, and takes place during the Skypiea Arc. Short Summary Luffy fights Wiper, but after some time, he falls into some "underground ruins". Meanwhile, Enel appears on the Going Merry and after telling that his true goal was the City of Gold, he takes out both Usopp and Sanji; then he vanishes and leaves Satori's brothers Hotori and Kotori to avenge him. Long Summary Usopp crying that Sanji was dead was listening for his heart beat on the right side until told by Nami that he needed to check the left side. On doing that, Usopp became relieved that Sanji's heart was still beating. at that point, Usopp challenged Enel saying he has 8,000 followers and will spare Enel's life if Enel leaves. Enel, upset at Usopp took him out as well with a blast of lightning. Enel then told Gan Fall that the Enforcers he seized have been working long and hard for six years and the end of their labor is close to finish. He also told Gan Fall tht his need for Sky Island is also complete. Enel stated that the people of Skypiea are ignorant in seeing the Upper Yard as only a land of Vearth. He stated that the SHs, his crew and the Shandians all seek the City of Gold. after his discussion with Gan Fall, Enel left saying he is also a partaker in the final game and responded to Gan Fall's inquiry about his Enforcers leaving Enel's forced labor as something only God knows. at that moment, Hotori and Kotori, brothers of Satori appeared with the intention of avenging their brother's defeat. Luffy ad Wiper still engaged in their battle, with Luffy telling Wiper that cannons and rifles will not work on him. Wiper, seeing the statement as being true, introduced another weapon, Burn Bazooka. Luffy and Wiper battle for sometime and threw eachother off after both launching a Bazooka-like attack on eachother. Wiper acknowledged to Luffy that he knew that attack wasn't enough to defeat Luffy. Just as Luffy answered him, he was swallowed by the giant python, leaving Wiper to wonder where Luffy hvd gone. Genbou and the Enforcers battled and he easily overwhelmed them. Yama then appeared before Genbou. Genbou shot an iron cannon at Yama, which he dodges and kicks the iron cannon back and this weakened Genbou. Genbou, however, refusing to be defeated made Yama launch the Ten-Fold Axe: Axe Mountain attack on Genbou and defeated him. While on the Going Merry, Nami and Gan Fall begin their battle with Kotori and Hotori. Luffy finds himself in an unidentifiable location. Chopper is still searching the ruins for the rest of the exploration crew where he comes in contact with Gedatsu. Characters in Order of Appearance Attacks ;Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Fuusen *Gomu Gomu no Pistol *Gomu Gomu no Stamp *Gomu Gomu no Yari *Gomu Gomu no Bazooka ;Yama *Axe Mountain [[Wiper|'Wiper ' ]] *Burn Bazooka (First use) Site Navigation 171 171